lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
Vocabulo *cracable cracinte = \a crunchy, crisp **Me ia vole ave la tradui de "crunchy". En franses on dise "croustillant", e on usa la partisipio presente. Esce "cracante" es ance bon? Sunido **El ta es "cracinte", ma si. Me prefere aora esta a me sujesta propre de "cracable". Simon **"cracinte" es bon. esce "cracos" no bon? **"Cracos" es mervelios bon. Simon *amasa: + work (amasa la tapeto con fango = work mud into the carpet) **bon (ma con un esemplo en la disionario?) - a, un momento: on amasa la fango en la tapeto. la fango es la cosa cual tu manos presa como la pasta. la tapeta senta ala, pasiva. **Oce, me acorda. Simon *fronsi se suprasiles: + scowl **me ta bonveni un parola simple per "frown, scowl". **Grima? Simon ***bon! (an si la espresa "fronsi..." es bon per es plu detalios) ***Me es sempre surprendeda par "fronsi la suprasiles" e se corespondentes en otra linguas, car, en me mente, "frown" es xef un cualia de la boca. Simon me sujestes: *grima: grimace, -wince, +frown, +scowl, +glower, +sneer (facial expression of anger, sadness, or concentration) *acrupi temos: cower, +cringe, +shrink, (stooped in fear) *salta; ...start, +flinch, +wince (recoil in fear or surprise) *trema: tremble... +quail Cisa "salteta" o "resalta" per "start, flinch, wince", car vera la sinifia de estas es multe diferente de la sinifia comun de "salta". Simon * "Dejeto" es un parola strana. Wikcionário informa me ce el es portuges, ma me no trova el en me disionario portuges. Nos ave un familia forte con "ejeta", "injeta", "interjeta", "jeta", "projeta", "rejeta". Me sujesta (no "sujeta"!) ce "dejeta" ta es un bon verbo per un sinifia simil a "desprende", e ce "dejeto" ta deveni "dejetada". Simon **Simon, me acorda con tu sur la verbo "dejeta". Aora sur un otra verbo: "amasa"; me no comprende la frase "amasa fango en la tapeto". Me comprende "knedi koton en la tapiŝo", cual es un frase asurda. Oni knedas paston por fari panon, sed ne koton, precipe sur tapiŝo. Sunido **El es un metafor. Si multe visitores con botas susia pasea sur un tapeto, se pasos move la fango a sur la tapeto, e final en la tapeto. Esta pare simil a la cualias de amasa un pasta – on frota e presa repetos. Ma me acorda ce la metafor no es perfeta. (Pare ce el es an noncomprendable.) Esce "masaje" ta susede plu bon? Simon **Me no pote aseta esta metafor. Per me el aspeta asurda. Ave asi la defini de "knedi": "premadi kaj prilabori per la manoj pastecan substancon, por doni al ĝi ian formon. E ave asi la defini franses: "pétrir" = "brasser, triturer, malaxer une pâte avec les mains ou avec une machine pour lui donner une forme". Me ta dise "me sapatos ia susi la tapeto con fango" o "me sapatos ia crase fango sur la tapeto". Sunido **Me ia es regardante un frase engles con la verbo "work into". Per esemplo, on pote "work" un xampu "into" la radises de se capeles. Cisa "enfoncer" es usada per esta en franses. Esce tu pote sujesta un manera de tradui esta a lfn? "Susi la tapeto con fango" pote sinifia simple ce me ia lasa alga pesos de fango sur el. "Crase fango sur la tapeto" no indica ce la fango deveni gradal introduida en la tapeto. La idea es ce algun lasa fango sur la tapeto, e a pos multe otra persones pasea sur esta, gradal presante la fango en la tapeto. Cisa "presa" sufisi si on ajunta un averbo de repete o gradalia. Simon